This invention relates to amplifiers and more particularly to SEPP (single-ended push-pull) type class "B" amplifiers.
A class "B" SEPP amplifier is one type of audio power amplifier, and has, by way of example, a class "B" amplifier circuit arrangement in which a pair of grounded-emitter (or grounded source) type transistors are employed, with the collectors (or the drains) connected together to provide an output. Such a circuit includes a pair of bias circuits having diodes, etc. to apply biases to the control electrodes of one pair of output amplification elements, and a pair of drive elements to alternately supply current corresponding to an input signal to each bias circuit every half period of the input signal, the drive elements being driven by the output of a voltage amplification stage. Since the circuit operation is of the class "B" amplification type, the output amplification elements are cut off every half period of the input signal and this results in a so-called "switching distortion".
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a simple class "B" push-pull amplifier arrangement which can prevent the occurrence of the switching distortion.